Never Gonna Let You GO
by ghosthuntress12
Summary: Amber St.Richards dancer, and closet drawer and a 16 year old kind of badass always dancing never thinking of dating at all falls into her computer into the year1899 and finds herself falling for brooklyns leader spotxOC
1. Chapter 1

I sat at my computer and lit a cig I am in my room and I was bored as all hell and I couldn't help but braid my dark brown hair and flopped my side swept bangs from my face. I am a pretty normal teenage girl pimples of course, hair that I absolutely hate that is wavy but I straighten it every day. I have a dancer physique from 10 years of dancing ballet, jazz,hiphop, lyrical, modern and of course irish step during the summer. I do sing and I don't have the most amazing voice ever either it was okay but not like the songs of angels. I love my eyes though they are a green with an outer ring of a dark color I cant quite figure out. I am Amber and I am a normal 16 year old girl. I love newsies always have, always will I bet your wondering where I get my smokes from…I get them from my best older brother he got me into them so its only fair he keeps the habit up. I have a normal size b chest for my age and I do have a nice body I guess if you like pale skin and curves.

Anyway I put my Newsies dvd in and watched it smirking and singing with the boys in the movie and then my computer froze…I hate it when it does that gosh! I hit the screen and grabbed both sides shaking it like crazy I was getting pissed I wanted to watch my movie! I felt a spark a I cringed back and I couldn't my hands were glued to the computer.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled glaring at the screen I felt a breeze and a whirlpool of sorts came out of the screen making me go wide eyed in shock. I got sucked in and I flew in a circle and fell to the ground in an alley way. "fuck" I muttered I looked at my pajam pants with snowflakes and my 'kiss me im irish shirt' and saw carriages I sighed and fell back. "I feel like I am in a fanfiction…" I muttered annoyed I grabbed some boys clothes and slipped those on easily. I looked at my old clothes and used the pocketknife cutting them up and threw them out I put on a cap and lit a smoke with a match. I looked around smoke in my mouth dangling from it and I waltzed out with my suspenders hanging b my hips deciding to go with it. I sighed and took my cap off and put it into my back pocket and ran my finger over the top part of my hair. I sighed again and took a drag and walked around thinking of what I should do I saw people stare but could care less I was more worried about getting home I have a dance performance soon and I need to get back.

"hey….goily…" I heard a voice say I ignored them and kept walking I didn't evne notice the carriage coming close to me I felt someone grab my arm I accidently inhaled too much and gasped coughing and choking as I was whirled around the cig flew from my hands and I fell ontop of someone. "*hack*ugh" I muttered hitting someone I flipped my hair back and looked down seeing blue eyes. I went wide eyed in shock at the anger in them we were in that position for a couple moments as I coughed and my eyes felt watery and I wiped them and looked down at him. "you can get off of me you know" he said annoyed I jumped up and he stood up with a cane sitting beside him and he picked it up and slid it into his belt loop. He adjusted his cap and I stuck mine on my head and turned away from him looking annoyed.

"thank you for that" I said eyeing him from the corner of my eye and he nodded a bit.

"ise spot conlon" he said I nodded and ignored his outstretched hand.

"Amber " I muttered annoyed adjusting my off white shirt and over shirt that is plaid and green.

"nice ta meet youse…now…ise got ta go…papes ta sell" he said walking off but he stopped and turned around and reached toward me I looked at him annoyed and he took a chunk of dirt off my shirt and flicked it away.

"thanks" I grunted walking off and headed around again I was pretty much doing that and trying to figure out what to do with my life and I soon found myself on the docks and I sat down as the moon rose higher and higher I took out a smoke and lit it shaking the match out and I licked my thumb and pointer finger and made sure it was fully out before smoking.

"youse know…its not good feh a goil likes youseself to be sittin heah alone" I heard a voice say I didn't look at the person knowing who it was already.

"go away…" I muttered annoyed arms resting on my knees I heard him sit beside me.

"you know dollface youse is an odd goil" he stated I snorted and flicked ash down.

"I know" I said looking at him "I just…I just want to dance…" I whispered he looked at me confused at the change of topics.

"wait…what?" he asked confused I snorted in a very unlady like manner and I smirked a bit.

"I dance…it always helps me to think…but since theres no music theres no sense in doing it otherwise" I said slowly "dancing is in my blood…ugh sorry I am rambling about stuff you don't care about you don't even know me…" I said lighting another smoke and looked out at the water.

"your weird" he said shaking his head

"shouldn't you be sleeping so you can sell tomorrow?" I asked confused he shrugged

"eh…youse more interestin'" he said smirking I shoved him and stood up smoke in my mouth and I dusted myself off.

"yeah well I have to find an alley to sleep in and find a job so see ya" I said turning and walking off hands in my pockets.

"wait.." he said I stopped and pivoted on my toes and looked at him taking a drag.

"what?" I asked annoyed "I have to go" I said annoyed at him more then ever he wasn't like in the movies…or was he only like that in front of his newsies?

"stay heah…come on I will pay the 3 cents for the first night your papes tomorrow" he said standing arms crossed he looked ethereal in the moonlight would I ever dmit that crappy shit?...no fucking way. I didn't answer right away and he looked at me annoyed "look Ise don't dodis all da time so don't get used to it" he said annoyed.

"fine" I said and he nodded his head towards the lodging house and I followed him inside putting out my smoke just outside the door and followed him inside. I stood there arms corssed over my cheest and I felt someone tap my butt I whirled around and saw a big guy spot did nothing which kind of pissed me off. The guy ran his hands over my chest and I sighed and kicked up with my leg and I was glad I was still in shape and kicked him under the chin knocking him over.

"guys dis heah is ambeh…shes goin ta be a newsie like us" spot started ignoring the whole thing I snorted and turned around. "I dink she desoives respect and ise gues she is kind of tough…treat her right..and show heh da ropes.." spot said I snorted again and spot lit a smoke and I did the same and ignored everyone. "ambeh dis heah is lark, and cat…two udder goil newsies as ya can see I don't take in any whimps" spot said I nodded and lark was very pretty brown hair green eyes tannish skin and a nice stocky build, cat was lithe and of asian descent with her hair like larks to her chest. Both have caps and plaid pants, suspenders and a shirt I nodded at them and they nodded back.

"come wid us" lark said I nodded and followed her upstairs smoking and watching the guys watch us closely. After we were out of eyes reach I heard voices rise in confusion. I couldn't help but sigh a bit and stood in the bunk room the girls looked at me and then my clothes then my cig. "dat yer only paeh of clothes?"

"yeah it is…I left so suddenly and only brought this and my smokes" I said looking them in the eyes they didn't ask any more questions and nodded handing me a pair of clothes one from each of them. "thank you" I said smiling at them they sighed and shook their heads.

"youse ned ta loose da hoity toity woids.." lark said and cat nodded and they sat me down teaching me the lingo of this age and I caught on quick.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next two days I learned how to speak and sell from the girls but fighting they refused to teach me saying they had only enough time to sell and teach me those things and I sighed and asked them who the best fighter is. "spot of coise" cat said smirking at me and sipping her coffee. I sighed and let out some smoke from my mouth and then changed to my nose and I thought about it. 'can I ask spot to do such a nice thing for me?' I thought I saw spot leave and I sighed a bit and followed him the smoke in my lips and slightly hanging I followed spot for a bit and he then disappeared I put my hair into my cap since my neck was getting hot and continued on my way down the road I got grabbed and slammed into the wall I took the smoke out of my mouth not really caring if I die or not…I am stuck in a different world no one cares so why should i?

"what da 'ell…why da ell are you following me kid?" it was spot I smirked under the brim of my hat and looked up at his angry eyes and smirked blowing smoke into his face and he pushed me harder against the wall.

"ise want ya ta teach me 'ow ta fight spot can youse do dat?" I asked and he slowly eased up and moved back from me.

"why da 'ell would ise do such a ting?" he asked lighting a smoke for himself I snorted a bit.

"youse said youse don't take in da weaklings…so I would be a bother…why not make a betteh fighteh and I wont be such a burden" I said looking at him I took my hat off annoyed and waved it in front of my face. It was so hot today…damn….i sighed and looked at him and he threw a punch too shocked to move he stopped his fist an inch from my face making me go cross eyed.

"…we 'ave a lot of woik ta do…" he said shaking his head I snorted and looked away from him and he put his fist down and sighed a bit. "aftah sellin tomora…go to da abandoned warehouse…be awah dat ise will be woikin youse 'ard" he said stalking off I pumped my fist and whispered 'yes' and I walked out smoothly and tried to figure out why I am here…then I heard a voice whisper 'if you dont love…youll die' I think I remember that from somewhere I looked around and tried to figure out where the voice came from 'you need love…not just dance…find love and be happy for yourself…be yourself' it left as a whisper…I couldn't figure out what to think of it.

I am supposed to find love here of all places?...what the hell is life playing at? I thought to myself annoyed the whole day the next day selling papers and I sighed and finished selling and went to light a smoke no one buys from newsies while theye are smoking especially woman. I smirked and walked along to the old werehouse and I sighed a bit walking inside smoking and I stubbed it out and took my new vest from lark off its black and plaid I sighed and stretched and took my extra button up off and set it by my vest and French braided my hair back. I cracked my knuckles and neck and started to limber up with a few stretches with my shoes and socks off. I did a couple cartwheels into splits and I stayed in the split and stretched I stood up and cracked my back and rolled my shoulders. I heard a door slam and jumped and another light was turned on.

"ready?" he asked I nodded and he took his shirt off and stood there with all lean muscle I blushed but shoved it down going into professional mode. "relax will ya" he said pointing to my posture I tried to but it was hard he sighed annoyed and got behind me and positioned my hand for a punch. "here…now relax your arm if youse tense it…it will hurt youse as well" he said pulling my arm back and helped me to punch forward I nodded and he adjusted my positions when I learning defense tactics as well. I paid attention and tried hard then I smirked. "what?" spot asked positioning my feet and looked up at me.

"can youse dance spot?" I asked curiously he looked at me and roughly pulled my foot forward I stumbled a bit and he snorted a bit.

"ise a leadeh ise don't have time fer dat" he said shaking his head and he stood up till shirtless and I smirked a bit at him and flicked his nose he jerked back making me laugh.

"youse may be a leadeh…but dancing will help you in more ways then one..all this muscle" I said touching his shoulders and arms "will get in the way if your not flexible…or stay limber…youll become tense and pull something.." I said smirking I saw I was stroking his shoulder and jerked back for a minute.

"well..what do youse suggest?" he asked curiously I smirked and wiped sweat from my brow and grinned evilly.

"youse teach me ta fight…ise teach ya how to stay limber.." I said arms crossed over my chest my heart was pounding like crazy I couldn't believe I just suggested that.

"fine" he said looking at me and rubbed his arm I smirked a bit and sighed a bit I smirked and sat down and put my feet together bottom of it to bottom shoes off and he did the same and I pulled them closer to myself making my legs fan out. He did the same and I got up and gestured for him to stay put and pulled his upper body up a bit and helped him to lean over he cringed and grunted and I stopped and had him hold the position for a bit.

I then had him spread his legs and he chuckled a bit "Ise tink its da goils job to spread dere legs" he said I smacked him in the back of the head and he glared at me.

"be nice ta me and ise wont kill ya in da process of helpin ya go it!" I said sternly he nodded and I did the same lifting his upper body I kneeled behind him and leaned over with him and put his arms in front of him making him stretch he grunted and I knew he was at his limit I walked around him pulling my suspenders down so they hung around my legs. I kneeled in front of him and fixed so his knees were pointing up and I joined him doing the same thing and made our feet touch and I made him sit back up and pulled him closer so he stretched a bit more. I smirked a bit and we continued for a bit longer and he was stretching and groaned a bit. "sore?" I asked smirking rolling my shoulder it hurt form practicing the punches and such.

"yeah…a bit.." he said looking at me weird.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and looked around the next few days were tiring and I walked around with my papes heading to my spot I heard a kid crying and some guys laughing I stopped and looked into the alley way and adjusted my cap annoyed they were robbing a poor kid of his money…wait…its one of spots kids. I think his name is speed I glared and dropped my papes and ran into the area and punched the guy in the face shit…that hurt like hell I am still not used to it I grimaced and shook my hand and kicked the guy in the face with a scissor kick from dance and i felt my knee buckle 'shit I had hope it healed' I thougt annoyed and I went to my knee and I got punched in the face and I grimaced and jumped up and used my hurt hand to punch him in the face and he dropped the money and ran off at my fierce glare when they left I relaxed and grimaced bouncing on my heels "shit shit shit…owwwww!" I muttered and poked my cheek and yelped in pain I saw the kid and tried to ignore the pounding in my face and hand and kneeled down I touched his shoulder and he jumped into my arms and clutched at me and I picked up the money handing it to him and he smiled and kissed my cheek I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"come on speed I have to finish sellin but youse can stay near me." I said he nodded and followed me to my spot and I finished selling quickly and he clutched my pant leg and followed me back to the lodging house I lit a smoke and smiled down at him and ruffled his hair I totally forgot the bruise on my face nad hand but remembered when I saw everyone gape at me. "what?" I asked confused and speed pulled my pant leg and I kneeled down and he touched my cheek making me wince. "oh yeah…hehe I forgot" I said smiling down at him I picked him up and went to the seats and set him down. I looked outside and saw it was darkening…crap…I almost forgot training. I sighed and lark waved me off I went to my room to change and went to the werehouse but he wasn't there I sighed and stretched for a bit but still a no show. I punched the wall with my other hand and grimaced when I felt my hand get sliced. "good going spot.." I muttered to the air.

I went back to the lodging house and I got grabbed and thrown down in the alley way I knew my back was scraped up. I groaned in pain feeling some blood run down my back. I grimaced and sat up annoyed and I got hit in the side with a pipe I felt something pop and I grimaced and edged back standing up seeing the guys from before. "came back for some more pain?" I asked annoyed and I glared at the sky. "this is why I make sure I am numb from everything!" I yelled to the sky and I pivoted and whirled my leg around hitting him in the face with my foot. He flew into the wall and was knocked out I got punched in the face and I felt my eye sting and I whirled my fist back and popped him in the nose and he gripped it and grabbed his friend dragging him off.

I stood there and swayed it was my first real fight and I hurt all over a few tears escaped and I fell to the ground if it wasn't for stupid spot abandoning me and not being with me I wouldn't be hurting all over and bleeding and if it wasn't for whoever sent me here I wouldn't be becoming un numb I need the stupid numbness I wouldn't hurt this much….do…do I feel…betrayed?...great what the fuck! I shakily stood up and put my hand on the wall for support wrapping an arm around my side and stumbled back to the lodging house ignoring the stares from everyone.

I lit a smoke and hid in the shadows and saw spot walking back whistling a bit and I cringed back more and took a drag his head snapped over to where I am and I was thrown into the wall and I felt a couple tears roll down my face I cried out in pain and spot eased off a bit hearing my voice. "ambeh?" he asked and he dragged me into the lodging house and I smoked and no one was up. He shoved me over to the fireplace and my back was to him and he turned me aaround and took my vest off and he saw the blood and bruises.

"what happened?" he asked shocked I threw the smoke into the fire and punched him in the face.

"let me guess conlon…you had a nice date…no not date a nice screw and didn't tel me I went to the werehouse after saving speed and next thing you fucking know I was drgged into the fucking alley and betn by the same guys you happy!" I yelled at him angrily. "I fucking hurt my hands, my back is scratched up, my knee hurts like hell my side is also killing me!" I yelled he still had his head turned away from me and I knew he was going to be bruised "along with my eye stinging like hell and you know what…I can feel all of it…I don't fucking want to!" I yelled "why did you ask me to become a part of this family I don't want to feel anything I just want to stay dancing spot" I whispered the last couple parts and he looked at me stonily and went to the kitchen and came out with a bowl of water and a cloth and he gestured for me to follow him I did so and sighed a bit.

He opened the door to his room and looked at me setting the bowl down turning away "take your shirt off and lay on the bed so ise can take care of dat.." he said I nodded and followed his instructions I laid down and pulled my hair over my shoulder and I looked away from spot and he cleared his throat and I heard him wring out the cloth. "dis might sting a little" he whispered and I bit the pillow and tensed a bit.

"fuck" I muttered annoyed he sighed a bit and I kept quiet ignoring the sounds and cringed each time h pulled something out of my back from the ground as he cleaned me up.

"listen….ise sorry about tonight…it is my fault I let me body take control of me mind.." he said I snorted and shook my head.

"just forget it spot its whatever…I don't care anymore" I whispered a few tears rolled down my face I kept my face hidden and he poked my side and made the lanterns light go more onto it and he hissed I looked at him after wiping my eyes and he looked angered.

"when I get my hands on dose guys ise will kill 'em" he whispered angrily I looked and could see why a huge bruise was forming and he pushed the hair form myface and looked at my cheek and eye then my hands. "goddamnit.." he said angrily running a hand through his hair..i now noticed it was out of his cap and he looked hot.

I angrily put my vest on and grabbed my ruined shirt and stood up in front of him. "don't fucking worry about it conlon I am just another newbie newsie ise will be fine" I said going to walk out of the room "don't worry about me" I whispered annoyed I walked out of the room but I swore I heard him mutter something.

"but what if ise want ta worry about ya" I couldn't be sure but that's what it sounded like.

I shook my head and changed falling asleep fully aware I would looked worse tomorrow but all I wanted now was to sleep a long time. A very long time hoping I wouldn't keep going as I was…I didn't want to to be like this especially since I don't know how ot handle feelings at all.


End file.
